Deserves You
by Unknowndreamer
Summary: Despite her rampage, the Brooklyn boy knew better than to interupt Hurricane Waldorf. More friendship oriented, but definently some Dair moments.


**Two stories in two days? Yes! I know, I'm amazing *Puffs chest out cockily.*  
Anywho, less than 24 hours till Gossip Girl and I really wanted to make one more Dair story before it, however it is short. Short but sweet. **

**It focuses more on their friendship, but romance is evident if you read between the lines (;**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. Didn't own GG yesterday, don't own it today.**

**

* * *

**

"Damn that Mother Chucker." Bellowed a very angry-very livid looking Blair Waldorf.

After months of constant sadness and heartbreak, she had come to the realization that the only thing 'inevitable' about her and Chuck was that they were inevitably never supposed to be together. She had spent countless hours perfecting herself, making herself good enough _for him. _Precious, valuable time that could have been spent doing other things, such as sleeping. But eventually she concluded that no she didn't need to be perfect for him, she didn't need be the best Blair Waldorf she could be, she just had to be Blair. She deserved better than this and better than him. So all distress and grief she had been feeling for herself turned into pure unadulted-loathing against the Bass-tard.

As she flung various objects around her room in the loft, Dan Humphrey sat on her bed, arms crossed, with a bemused look on his face. Never taking his eyes off her, and only moving to duck from oncoming procetiles. Despite her rampage, the Brooklyn boy knew better than to interupt Hurricane Waldorf.

During the past couple of months, Dan and Blair had formed what those who didn't know the two would call a _friendship. _However if you did have the -Ahem- misfortune of meeting the two New Yorkers, you'd know that a friendship between Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf was next to impossible. Labeling aside, the two began spending time together, and realized that they had more than the love of old and classic films in common.

Soon enough, they became somewhat of a necessity in each others lives.

The two found the presence of the other an essential part of their day; although mostly all they did was watch movies and talk. Talk about anything and everything, actually. Knowing so much about the other was comforting yet scary all at once, however the two were never willing to admit it.

Blair had weirdly enough felt comfortable with sharing her feelings about Chuck to Dan, and Dan reciprocated by sharing his about Serena. Today was no different than any other, Blair was ranting about Chuck and Dan sat quietly and listened.

Lost in thought about his new developed relationship, Dan didn't notice that the Queen B had stopped her ranting. In the mist of throwing what looked like to be deodorant (he suppose she was running out of things to throw), Blair had stopped and was standing in the middle of her messy room, her head down casted.

"I know I deserve better. But what if Chuck was the best I could do?" She asked in a voice barely audible, but Dan heard.

Uncrossing his arms, he reached over the bed to wear she was standing, and took hold of her wrist. The sudden contact broke Blair out of her trance, however she showed no sign of moving.

Surprised that she didn't immediately remove his grip of her wrist as she had before, he gathered up the courage to make the next move. Tentatively, he slowly sat her down on the bed with him, using his free arm to place her in front of him, almost sitting in his lap.

They sat like that for quite some time, silent tears falling from Blair's face as Dan's arm held her shoulder. This was new to them, physical touch. But right now boundaries didn't matter, the need to comfort his friend much more important. However patient he was though, Dan could no longer stand the silence.

"Blair, how could you say that?" He whispered into her ear, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Do you not realize just how amazing you are? You are smart, cunning, charming and attractive.You could get any guy in the world." Blair cautiously looked up into the eyes of the last guy she could have ever imagined having this conversation with.

"I used to think that to, but look at what wishful thinking has done to me." She said, gesturing to herself and her disaster of a room. Sighing, Dan placed his hand in hers, demanding her full attention.

"Blair, listen to me. You can't let him do this to you, he has no right." Brushing his thumb over her shed tears, he breathed, "he doesn't your tears. Your _beautiful_ tears." Before she could even blink, he had his arms around her. In no mood to struggle, she let herself relax into his comforting embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, Dan loosened his grip on her, it was then that Blair realized how pathetic she was acting and how much she enjoyed being in Dan's arms. She pushed the latter thought away.

"How could I let him get to me like this?" she questioned, anger building up inside her, anger towards herself. "He such a-a..."

"Bass-hole?" Dan answered, a small but evident smirk playing on the edges of his lips. Despite her current state, Blair couldn't help the giggle that escaped from between her lips. The _giggle_ turned into a full-out _cackle_, as Blair and Dan collapsed onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

Once again, tears ran down Blair's face, however this time they were brought on by a different boy. A _very _different boy. Finally calming down, the two brunettes laid side-by-side on the bed. Blair resting on her back, while Dan prompt himself up with his arm, his body facing Blair.

Grinning down at her, he whipped away a tear from her cheek. "Blair, you will find someone someday. Someone that deserves _you_."

Unable to suppress her grin, she thought. _Yeah, I think I might have found a guy who deserves me. _

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review (:**

**-DM**


End file.
